Silent Desperation
by The most beautiful of lies
Summary: As quick as it came, all fight left him and now he lay limp on the floor at Hatori's feet. Closing his eyes, Akito let the shards of shredding glass consume him fully. It was then in the burning and shredding that the pain finally stopped...then that he knew what it really felt like to be human...


_**Once again, I do not own Fruits Basket or the lyrics of the song Whispers in the dark by Skillet...it just seemed fitting for an Akito fic...**_

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses _

Slowly, the figure rose from the crimson sheets, eyes shielded from the sun daring to shine through his window. Why the idiot maid insisted on opening the curtains was beyond him! They were meant to keep him in the dark! Meant to shield him away in a cocoon so thick and dark, there was no light to illuminate that which he hated most. The one being he was forced to look at every day in the mirror.

"Akito...it's time to get out of bed."

Excitement flooded him as Hatori stepped into the room. It was days like today that he so looked forwards to! Days he could torment and try and crack that armour that surrounded this man of ice. A heart akin to his own, Akito could see a kindred spirit deep down inside. One look in those dead eyes and he knew...one whisper, one command and Hatori was his for the taking. Just thinking about all the possibilities! It made his mouth water, the thoughts laid before him like a buffet, free for the choosing!

_Despite the lies that you're making__  
__Your love is mine for the taking__  
__My love is__  
__Just waiting__  
__To turn your tears to roses_

As the man stepped closer and helped Akito with removing his robes, Akito knew that his fun would have to wait...today his most favourite play-thing was do to arrive and he didn't want to waste energy he would need. Although, he couldn't help but stab a thorn or two in Hatori's hardhearted shell...

"Do you miss her, Hatori? After all these years...she's married to another man..."

"I wish her all the happiness in the world."

A shiver of delight worked it's way over his thin frame. This was just to fun! Two treats in one day, with Kureno gone on Main House business to Shigure's! Usually Hatori handled these things but last night...last night was a bad one. So very painful, every cough felt like shards of glass shredding his lungs. Just the thought of it had him clutching tightly to Hatori's shirt as the doctor warmed the stethoscope to his wrist to warm it.

When the stethoscope was set against his chest, what little warmth it offered was enough to stir Akito into a little more liveliness. When he gripped Hatori's shirt tighter, the doctor did nothing...often Akito would lean on him, hold his arm as they walked or cling to his shirt during appointments. Both men knew that Akito needed that connection...needed to feel accepted, even if it was through so simple a thing as holding Hatori's arm against him, holding his shirt or in cases of great weakness, Hatori guiding him, arm in arm, the doctors warm hand gently squeezing his own. In a way, it made them both feel human...both feel needed and less empty inside. Akito did not know Hatori's motives, but for him, it was all part of his game...as a doctor, Hatori was to special a piece to loose on the board. The king to Akito's queen, seemingly the strongest when in fact the king was the weakest, relying on the pawns, rooks, knights and bishops to keep him safe. It was the queen that ruled the board...Akito that ruled the family.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you__  
__I will be the one that you run to__  
__My love is__  
__A burning, consuming fire_

Anger worked it's way to the surface, giving Akito strength he never knew he had. Slowly sliding his hand up Hatori's shirt, Akito ignored the other mans glare and grabbed the collar tight in his fist, shoving the doctor against the wall. Shards of glass ripped through his chest but the pain only served as a means to drive him further into anger. A fire of anger so great consumed him, overwhelming all other thought.

"You wish her all the happiness in the world!? What of me?! What of my burden?! Do you wish me happiness, Hatori? Do you wish me good health?!"

"Akito, calm down! You're to weak!"

"To weak! Is that what I am to you, Hatori? A weak little thing for you to nurse back to health? When she left you I was the one that held you! I was the one that let you cry your eyes out over her! You were allowed to cry because of me!"

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark _

As Akito shouted at Hatori, the man just stood there, not raising his fits to strike back, not bothering to block the punch Akito threw. With all of the force he'd put behind it, it barely hurt, not even leaving a mark. The fact that Hatori wasn't fighting back only served to anger him more and Akito pushed the other man to the ground, sitting on his stomach and trying his best to punch him. When Hatori finally managed to grab Akito's wrist and force him under his body, he pinned Akito's arms with his legs, forcing the man to still.

"Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, get in here!"

The door slammed open and Shigure stood there staring in shock, a feral smile and a cackle ripped through Akito's throat at seeing more of his pawns. His toys had come to play! He just had to get Hatori off of him...!

"Kyo! Pin his ankles, hold them tight! We need to get him to the hospital! Yuki, grab his wrists tight, Shigure, grab him a bear hug and don't let go! Go! On three!"

As the men did as they were told, Akito struggled more, the shards of glass spreading down his arms, through his chest. Stabbing numbness so painful, it felt as if a beast was inside him clawing it's way out. His vision swam and when he tried to speak, he felt as if he were drowning on his own words. As quick as it came, all fight left him and now he lay limp on the floor at Hatori's feet. Closing his eyes, Akito let the shards of shredding glass consume him fully. It was then in the burning and shredding that the pain finally stopped...then that he knew what it really felt like to be human...

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses _

Just this once, Hatori let some one else do the driving. As he sat in the passenger seat of the car, Kureno silently drove, following the city vehicle as it lead to the burial sight. In the side mirror, Hatori could just make out the long line of vehicles that followed, windows tinted to hide the mourners inside. All of them, little cocoons of darkness, holding pawns forced into one last service for their King. That wasn't what he was concentrating on however. Nor was he really paying attention to the three in the back, Kyo and Tohru holding hands, fingers entwined. Her head lay in his shoulder, his free hand smoothing her hair as he murmured softly to her, words Hatori did not care to listen to. Yuki had his body turned away from the couple, chin in his hand...Hatori knew if he was to look behind him, Tohru would be holding his hand, just as tightly as he was hers.

At the grave sight, the long line of vehicles stopped. The cocoons opened and out came butterflies dressed in the black of mourning. The guys in their school uniforms, Tohru in her black dress. No words passed between them as the city worker lead the way to the grave sight, Akito's coffin already sealed shut and waiting. Individually or in pairs, slowly the butterflies worked their way up to lay a crimson rose and whisper a last goodbye.

Finally it was just himself and Hatori found himself hesitate in laying his rose down. He knew Akito was dying because of the curse...he knew each and every detail intimately. So why didn't he see the change in Akito? Why didn't he notice the signs of a heart attack? Bitter laughter escaped him as he crushed the rose in his hand, it's petals staining his fingers. Setting the rose down on top of the pile of perfect roses, Hatori bowed one last time.

_No__  
__You'll never be alone__  
__When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars__  
__Hear the whispers in the dark_

"I wish you all the happiness in the world Akito..."

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark _

"The world will be a lighter place with out you."

_Whispers in the dark..._

Climbing back into the car, Hatori rubbed his hands, desperately trying to get the rose stain off his hands. The stain looked to much like blood, to much like failure...

_Whispers in the dark..._

To much like letting go...

_Whispers in the dark..._


End file.
